


the world is waiting up for me (but first we sleep)

by WishingTree



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, dumb sleepy girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: It’s a nice day, and Nico will be damned if she lets anything stop her from enjoying it with her girlfriend. Unfortunately, that something might be Karolina herself.orNico wants to get up. Karolina does not.





	the world is waiting up for me (but first we sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone last night in bed bc I’m a lonely gay without a girlfriend who just wants cuddles.
> 
> Title partially from 'A Million Dreams' from The Greatest Showman;

Nico blinks blearily as she wakes up from where she’s been dozing, immediately taking note of the weak sunlight now streaming through the window. After taking a moment to reorient herself, she moves to get out of bed, and it takes her a solid couple of seconds to remember that she can’t move because of the weight draped across her body, pinning her down. Bringing up her free hand to rub at her eyes, Nico squints at herself in confusion, and it takes another couple of seconds after that to remember that Karolina is sprawled out on top of her. 

It’s quiet in their room, and Karolina is totally out, her cheek pressed against Nico’s chest and her breathing soft and even. Her face is completely smooth, peaceful in sleep, and there’s a piece of hair lying on her face, fluttering delicately every time she exhales.

Nico softens at the sight, carefully reaching out to pick up the lock of hair between two fingers and tuck it back behind Karolina’s ear, letting her fingers trail lightly over her jaw before falling back to the bed. Karolina’s arms flex once around her waist, and Nico revels in the feeling of fuzzy contentment that has settled over her.

She doesn’t know how long she stays there, immeasurably comfortable and half drifting in and out of sleep, but then the tingling of her trapped hand gets to be too much for her. Biting her lip, she readies herself to wriggle her hand out from under Karolina’s body and then sighs in relief when she can finally flex it and get the blood flowing again. Karolina is a sleepy warmth on top of her, and Nico settles back against the pillows with a drowsy smile on her lips, letting herself sink into the mattress. She finds herself just watching Karolina, absently taking note of the way their legs are tangled together under the blanket, and can’t stop herself from wiggling her toes. Karolina grumbles something and tries to move her legs away, effectively going nowhere, and Nico stops sheepishly, huffing a laugh.

Several minutes later, Karolina shifts again and lets out a content little sigh, snuggling her cheek against Nico’s sleep shirt before settling again. Nico places her hand on the back of her neck before she can stop herself, scratching lightly and smiling when Karolina almost purrs at the touch, practically arching into the pressure.

“Hey, Karolina,” she whispers quietly, tapping lightly at her nose with her other hand, “Time to get up.” 

Karolina wrinkles her nose at the touch, making a small disgruntled sound that has Nico’s heart melting. “No,” she groans, “Five more minutes.”

A slow smile spreads across Nico’s lips at the response, and she tilts her head down and to the side to get a better look at the top of Karolina’s disheveled head, her hair a mess from the night. “You said that five minutes ago.”

She’s not actually sure how long it’s been, but she does know they’ve done this dance before. Clearly, Karolina is winning, given the fact that they’re still in bed.

Karolina only grumbles something, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her cheek against Nico’s shirt again.

Nico continues to scratch lightly at the back of her neck, trailing her fingernails over soft skin in a soothing motion. She’s starting to overheat with the combined warmth of their bodies and the blanket, and she tries to shift again, not succeeding in budging her girlfriend in the slightest. Karolina has always run a little warmer than everyone else, what with her newly-revealed solar powered alien physiology, and while in most situations Nico would agree to lay with her for however long she wants without hesitation, the discomfort is starting to make her restless.

Karolina’s fingers twitch, pressing into the skin of Nico’s sides where her hands have slid under the hem of Nico’s shirt, and Nico jumps in surprise, huffing a laugh when she doesn't do anything else.

“Well?” she asks tenderly, slowly starting to card her fingers through Karolina’s hair.

Karolina shakes her head, knocking some more hair into her face, and she only grips her arms tighter around Nico’s waist.

“Don't wanna,” is the childish reply, and Nico bites back another smile.

“Why not?” 

“…Soft,” Karolina mumbles, not opening her eyes, and Nico resists the urge to coo. She would absolutely never get her dignity back if she let that happen, whether Karolina heard her or not.

She would gladly stay here, possibly for the rest of their lives, but her leg is cramping and she’s kind of hungry, and the prospect of spending a whole day with her girlfriend, _awake_ , is too good to pass up. Having no success with shifting Karolina on her own, Nico lies back again and thinks.

Maybe if she can get the Staff from where it’s lying on the bedside table, then she can leverage her off, or even come up with a spell to move her. She stretches out in the direction of it, furrowing her brow as she strains, but her fingers stop just short of being able to reach it. There goes that plan.

“Sleep, Nico,” Karolina whines when she feels her move, pulling one arm out from between them and flopping it in Nico’s direction. Much to Nico's amusement, she pats clumsily at Nico’s face and then just leaves her hand lying on her cheek.

“If I let you sleep a little longer, you’ll get up without complaining?” Nico says against her palm, and Karolina hums, clearly not listening to a word she’s saying. 

“Five more minutes,” she mumbles, and Nico gives in. After all, this isn’t such a terrible way to spend the morning.

“Okay,” she says with a soft smile, wrapping one hand around Karolina’s waist to pull her closer and dropping her other to Karolina’s head again, fingers tangling in long blond hair, “Five more minutes.”

 


End file.
